There are many variations in the art of prophylactic contraceptive devices and applicators. This invention is an abbreviated prophylactic device with a combined applicator and self-contained packaging for storage and transportation. The contoured micro-condom has been designed to alleviate some of the problems associated with the use of condoms, namely, decreased sensitivity during intercourse with full-sized condoms, and a tendency for rolling off the penis during usage, a problem with prior abbreviated condoms.
The instant applicator/package has been designed to alleviate prior problems with storing and opening condoms before use. It makes it easy to apply the micro-condom in the dark with only a few simple steps which should take only seconds to do.
The micro-condom with combined Unidirectionally releasing applicator/package is designed to be pre-assembled to eliminate some potential problems associated with condom application. Currently, there are no known micro-condoms which are designed with a separate applicator or a separate combined applicator and package. There are also no known combination applicators and packages designed for micro-condoms. The instant design eliminates the inherent clumsiness of application, a major problem in the related art.
The combined unidirectionally releasing applicator/package itself is distinguishable from other methods or devices in the field of contraceptive devices.
Typical rolled condoms, other rolled condoms with pull tabs, or accordion-style applicators, as have been priorly associated with conventional full condoms, can be problematic or impractical for abbreviated condoms such as in the instant invention. The combined unidirectionally releasing applicator/package in this invention is used to both package, protect, and easily apply the microcondom. This synergistic combination eliminates typical problems of condom use, such as having to tear tough packages, take a flaccid condom out of a loose package, unroll it to its proper length before applying, and unroll the remainder upon the penis.
The unidirectionally releasing applicator/package differs fundamentally from other known applicators in the art because of how it works and how it is constructed. The instant micro-condom is placed within a retainer frame, with its banded open end fitted within a constraining structure of the retainer frame, and is perfectly aligned for penetrating a unidirectionally resistive, or releasing upper cover.
A combination of deformable material and/or strategic structure of the upper cover makes the upper cover able to withstand nominal external forces (e.g. from transportation or storage) in one direction, yet able to expand or break from forces in the opposite direction to release the microcondom within. There are no known applicators with this feature as in the instant invention.
The shape of the instant micro-condom within the releasing applicator/package is also novel. Conventional, full-size condoms typically have a longer tubular sheath with a conical closed top and covers the entire shaft and head of the penis.
Prior abbreviated condoms typically are conical or even "frustro-conical" in shape. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,290 discloses an abbreviated condom with a hood and wide band, the hood being in configuration similar to conventional condoms (conical) in order to receive fluid in the interstices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,269 discloses a "frusto-conical" shaped micro-condom with receptacle. The instant condom is shaped to closely approximate the slopes of a glans penis head continuous through the glans sulcus, in general form. Additionally, it is not necessary to provide an indenture in the condom as described by this reference.
Prior abbreviated condoms also use different means for securing the sheath to the penis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,290, for example, discloses the use of an extra wide band coupled to a conical sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,269 discloses the use of a medical grade adhesive to form a seal between the glans and the condom, wherein an inside layers must be peeled off first before application. In the instant invention, a narrow elastic band fits snugly within the coronal sulcus of the glans penis and prevents it from coming off during intercourse or when the penis is tumescent.